Sencillos momentos felices
by Sakhory
Summary: Latin Hetalia. Luego de la Copa Confederaciones, Uruguay no está demasiado entusiasmado con su puesto. Eso a veces le hace olvidar un poco lo fácil que puede resultar volver a estar de buen humor. One-shoot. Brasil/Uruguay.


Por fin vino la inspiración para escribir de mi OTP de Latin Hetalia :3. Espero que les guste~.

**Advertencias:** Latin Hetalia, Yaoi, uso de nombres humanos, Sebastián para Uruguay y Luciano para Brasil. Y Fluff~.

**Nota importante: **El fic está temporalmente situado luego de la final de la Copa Confederaciones. Es un torneo internacional organizado por la FIFA. En la última (o sea, la de éste año), el ganador fue Brasil (y la sede), el segundo puesto fue para España, el tercero para Italia y el cuarto para Uruguay. Es para que sepan el contexto C:

(Y si no me falla lo que recuerdo de algunos headcannon del fandom, Sebastián es más alto que Luciano e.e).

Dedicado a Neam~. Gracias por tu apoyo mientras lo escribía y la inspiración me fallaba por momentos :'3.

.

Sebastián vació de una el trago de _Grappamiel_ que le quedaba en su vaso. Era reconfortante, y sumado a la estufa que mantenía una temperatura agradable en su living, y al frío que hacía afuera, podría decir que estaba disfrutando. Pero no.

Arrugó la nariz al recordar los acontecimientos medianamente recientes. Si bien no había tenido muchas expectativas con respecto a la Copa Confederaciones en un principio, con el tiempo se formó una pequeña esperanza, la de poder ganarla, o al menos llegar a la final.

Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, dándole la espalda al televisor, que mostraba un par de hombres discutiendo acerca de la gran final, entre el país anfitrión y el campeón anterior del mundo. Eso le hizo recordar la euforia de los brasileños al ganar la copa, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa efímera apareciera en su rostro. Se imaginaba a Luciano entre ellos, completamente feliz.

Pero él no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor. Había llegado a semifinales… y jugado contra Brasil. Por un segundo creyó que tendría posibilidad de llegar a la final, pero Luciano le había ganado. Todavía recordaba la tensión que hubo entre ellos antes y durante el partido. Cuando el brasileño ganó, cierto alivio inundó al uruguayo, aunque también la decepción.

Le habría gustado felicitar también a su vecino del norte, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Seguramente estuviera festejando con su gente, además de que muchas otras naciones querrían felicitarlo. Sebastián no había tenido la posibilidad de hablarle luego de la semifinal, y aún menos ese día, que había sido la gran final.

Harto de quedarse en su sofá, deprimido también por haber perdido el tercer puesto, (aunque al menos fue ante Italia, un rival difícil), fue a su habitación a dormir.

"_Mañana será un nuevo día_" se dijo. Y tal vez podría, o al menos intentaría, hablar con Brasil.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, unos bruscos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron ponerse alerta. Al escuchar lo impacientes que sonaban, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataría de Argentina. Seguramente Martín quisiera gritarle en la cara que él sería el próximo campeón de América, e incluso del mundo, y que iría a la Copa Confederaciones dispuesto a ganarla también. Sebastián sonrió ante eso, aunque luego recordó que había pocas probabilidades de que el argentino lo visitara, sobretodo porque había ido a molestar a Chile ese día.

Entonces, ¿quién podría ser a ésas horas de la noche? Sólo se le ocurría que podía ser un ladrón. No pudo distinguir nada en la oscuridad de la noche. Tomó un diccionario, que era lo único que tenía a mano (Al menos serviría para golpear a alguien en la cabeza en caso de emergencia), y abrió la puerta sin más miramientos.

Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Luciano, con su camiseta amarilla de la Selección de Fútbol de Brasil, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué haces…?—balbuceó el uruguayo, sorprendido, pero su vecino ignoró eso y entró directamente a la casa.

— _Oi_—saludó Brasil, observando el estado de la casa del uruguayo. Impecable, como siempre, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su dueño. Incluso los brillitos inseparables de Sebastián apenas se notaban. Definitivamente estaba teniendo un mal día, aunque no estaba de más asegurarse— ¿Cómo estás?

Uruguay tardó unos segundos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, fue sólo para soltar un escueto "_Bien_". El otro se dio cuenta al instante de que el rubio mentía.

—Eso se escuchó realmente falso, y lo sabes—le reprochó Luciano.

—Sí que me conoces—reconoció el uruguayo, suspirando—Puede que no esté realmente bien. Pero al menos hago el esfuerzo por intentar alegrarme un poco—eso era mentira, dado que quedarse en el sofá mirando hacia ningún lado no era intentar alegrarse. Los ánimos sólo le subieron un poco en cuánto vio a Brasil entrar en su casa.

El brasileño no supo si creerle o no. Revisó los libros que Sebastián tenía en la estantería, mientras el dueño de la casa pensaba como empezar a decirle al otro las cosas que tenía para decir.

— ¿Luciano? —Comenzó el rubio, intentando tantear el terreno, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá— ¿Qué tal… los festejos?

—Más o menos. Ya sabes, no todo es perfecto—contestó, refiriéndose a las protestas por parte de sus ciudadanos. Imitó la acción del otro— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

El rubio sintió ganas de fulminarlo con la mirada. Obviamente, no tenía muchas razones para festejar.

—Todo está bien—fue lo que contestó Uruguay.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó Brasil. El otro negó con la cabeza—_Sebastião_, la amargura no te queda para nada bien.

—Lo siento. No quería hacerme expectativas con respecto a la Copa… pero luego…—su voz se perdió en un murmullo, y el brasilero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para oírlo—No nos fue _tan_ mal… y por eso creí que podría haber alguna oportunidad para mi selección. ¡Y ya es la segunda vez en la historia de este torneo que pierdo el tercer puesto!

—Es sólo la Copa Confederaciones…

—Es el torneo más importante organizado por la FIFA después de la Copa Mundial—le recordó Sebastián, clavando su mirada miel en los ojos marrón chocolate del otro.

—Has ganado torneos más importantes—le recordó, intentando subirle el ánimo.

—Eso es vivir en el pasado. Lo suelo hacer a veces—murmuró. Pero eso no hizo que los intentos de Luciano para animarlo cesaran.

—…Necesitas algo que te alegre—dijo Brasil, acercando su rostro al de su vecino. Uruguay se sonrojó, pero tampoco se apartó ante la cercanía del de habla portuguesa.

"_O alguien_" pensó Sebastián en ese momento.

El brasileño le sonrió alegremente, como sólo él podía hacerlo en situaciones tensas, y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El corazón del rubio comenzó a palpitar ligeramente más deprisa. Si bien al principio el repentino contacto lo sorprendió un poco, el más alto no tardó en acostumbrarse a ello.

Era reconfortante. Mucho. Sebastián lo necesitaba, y si bien su problema podía verse desde cierto punto de vista como una estupidez, el abrazo de Luciano lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Se sentía extraño pensar que lo único que necesitaba del otro era un poco de cariño.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó el moreno, acariciando los cabellos dorados del de habla hispana.

—Gracias—susurró el uruguayo, dudando acerca de si lo más adecuado en esa situación sería apartarse o devolverle el abrazo.

Decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto (cuando lo hacía, los resultados no eran precisamente los mejores), y se guió por la inercia, lo que lo impulsó a, efectivamente, corresponder al gesto del otro. Luciano se alegró ante eso.

—Eh, no es para tanto. Te pones un poco tonto cuando te tomas las cosas tan a pecho—Sebastián arrugó la nariz ante las palabras de la otra nación. Podía ser cierto, ¿pero cómo debía ponerse? El fútbol era prácticamente lo que lo hacía ser reconocido a nivel mundial—Además, te está yendo bastante bien ahora, en el Mundial Sub 20. No te desanimes.

—Y vos tendrías que cortarte el pelo, pero no te digo nada—murmuró Uruguay, aunque en parte era mentira. Le gustaba el pelo de Luciano.

—…Ahora lo estás diciendo. Y no me lo voy a cortar. Me gusta así—Y al uruguayo también le gustaba. Se acomodó más contra el otro, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello oscuro del brasilero.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer después? —Luciano dudó. En realidad, hacía tiempo que no veía a Sebastián, y la visita había surgido espontáneamente. No tenía idea de que haría luego. Sólo quería ver al otro—Quiero que te quedes un rato más.

—_Siempre_ quieres que me quede un rato más—el rioplatense se ruborizó. ¡No era su culpa que los ratos que pasaba con el brasileño transcurrieran demasiado rápido!

—Tampoco parece molestarte tanto el hacerlo—le recordó Uruguay, quitándose las gafas, mientras se frotaba el tabique de la nariz. A veces le molestaba tener tanto tiempo los lentes.

— ¿_Você_ sabe lo _bonitinho_ que queda sin lentes? —Comentó el moreno, observando los ojos almendrados del otro latinoamericano—Deberías sacártelos más seguido.

—Tengo una vista pésima—suspiró—Pero sí, a veces viene bien descansar un poco. Aunque no me contestaste lo que te pregunté. ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Es obvio que sí. Espero que seas un buen anfitrión—bromeó, sonriendo.

Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír también, contagiado con la alegría que el otro mostraba siempre.

A veces, en momentos en los cuáles se sentía frustrado, le costaba recordar que Luciano siempre encontraría el modo de alegrarlo. Aunque eso sólo significara estar a su lado. Para él, ésos momentos podían valer tanto como ganar un campeonato de fútbol.

—Por cierto, Lu—recordó Uruguay, sirviendo un par de vasos de cerveza. El aludido levantó la cabeza al escuchar el diminutivo cariñoso de su nombre humano—Felicitaciones.

Brasil se acercó al más alto y le dio un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en los labios.

.

Abdughds. Espero que les haya gustado este one-shoot boludo de una pareja no muy famosa e.e . Nada más que decir, excepto que adoro a ésos dos, y también a Sebas~. Sos cúl, aunque no hayamos ganado :C Pero todavía nos queda el Mundial Sub 20, :'D.


End file.
